


Alliance

by Kellztjd (MidnightReswri)



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fruit dates at the fruit bar, pre-episode 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightReswri/pseuds/Kellztjd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta and Kaito have their first secret meeting at Drupers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> For Kisaragi-Gentarou’s Golden Week Tokusatsu Giveaway Challenge

Kouta leaned back in the booth, arms draped across his lap. The orange parfait sat untouched on the low table. He listened to the conversations of the other patrons of Dupers. They sounded so carefree, talking about their everyday lives. He envied them. He remembered when he had been that carefree. Before Yuuya disappeared and he found the belt. Before the Invess Game actually took off. Kouta missed that life.

He looked at Kaito, still wearing his Team Baron uniform, despite his insistence that he left. Kaito sat straight in his seat, legs crossed. He couldn’t help but trace the line of his jaw until he settled on the lips. He swallowed, feeling the blood rush to his head. He picked up the parfait, and quickly spooned some of it into his mouth, hoping the chill would help keep it from showing. He knew that wasn’t exactly why Kaito had called him out. They had more important things to discuss, or at least, pretend like they knew what they were doing.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at Kouta. They had met up for a reason. “Kazuraba,” he said, “focus.”

Kouta blinked, an apologetic smile on his lips. He ducked his head. “Sorry.”

Then, he glanced over his shoulder, at the customers at the fruit bar. Bandou leaned over the counter, chatting with the girls there. He recognized the Invitto uniform. They smiled as they ate their strawberry desserts. He pictured Mai sitting in their place with the rest of Team Gaim. He could hear her talking about their dancing. His shoulders sagged. “Hey, Kaito, you ever miss the life before we got these belts?”

Kaito made a condescending sound. “Why would I miss that weakness?”

Kouta sighed. “That’s not what I meant,” he said, spooning a large portion of the parfait into his mouth. Some cream stayed in the corner of his mouth. He wiped at his cheek, missing it entirely. “I meant when the only thing that mattered was the rankings and having a place to dance.”

The former leader shook his head. Kaito pulled out his sengoku driver. “I repeat why would I mis that weakness? The belt has given me the power to show my strength.”

Kouta frowned and nodded. Without the belts, he and Kaito wouldn’t have really met. They wouldn’t have taken notice of each other, at all. Kaito would still be dancing as leader of the rankings. Kouta would still be working two jobs to make ends meet. Had neither of them gotten the belt, they probably wouldn’t have gotten to this point. Kouta pursed his lips. While he couldn’t agree with Kaito’s reasoning, he wasn’t sure if he could truly say he missed that time in his life. On the other hand, he wouldn’t want to both kiss the man and beat him down at the same time.

He ate a few more bites of the parfait.

As he ate, he remembered Kaito had ordered it for him. Probably another display of strength, he thought. It was no secret Kouta had a large tab at Drupers. Bandou would give him the amount he owes at least once a week. In front of various customers. Kouta, then, swallowed the cream and furrowed his brows. Pointing between Kaito and the parfait, he asked, “You’re not going to put me in your debt over a parfait, are you?”

The other man smirked. “Consider it a token of goodwill, Kazuraba. I can say I’ve learned from previous failings.”

Nodding, Kouta continued eating. If Kaito was going to treat him at Drupers, he may as well enjoy it. Perhaps it was simply Kaito extending a hand of friendship. If so, Kouta would gladly take it.

Micchy flashed in his mind for a moment. The younger Rider would want to know what they were doing. He’d want to help them since he knows just as much as they do. Kouta blinked and set down the parfait, frowning.

“What are you thinking about?” Kaito asked. “Backing out?”

Kouta met his eyes for a moment before looking away. “No, that’s not it.” He shifted in his seat, scratching the back of his neck. “I was thinking of telling Micchy what we’re doing. We could use the help of another Armored Rider, right?”

Kaito leaned forward, eyes narrowing. “Tell him and we’re not doing this. The more people involved, the more we’re likely to get caught. I need to get as far as I can to destroy them.”

“Yeah, of course…When are we going to do this?” The idea of storming Yggdrasill Tower sounded daunting. They didn’t know the layout of the building, nor did they know exactly which entrance they’d try: the forest, or the front door. Having a date would help form a timetable to get things ready.

“We’ll start planning next week,” Kaito answered. “We’ll meet here, of course, but if need be, we’ll move to another location.”

The former team leader stood up, putting hands in his pocket. He looked down at Kouta and smirked. “You’d think you’d be more careful when you eat, Kouta Kazuraba”

Flustered, Kouta wiped at his mouth, feeling for any missed cream. He scowled and stood up. He arched his head back to meet the smug expression on the other’s face. “It’s not like I wasn’t—”

Kaito leaned down, pressing his lips onto Kouta’s, silencing his not-quite-thought-out protests. Kouta ducked away, breaking the kiss, and holding a hand to his mouth. He glanced at the main room of the restaurant first, and then at Kaito.

The man sported a frown, now, insulted. He rubbed his thumb against the corner of his lips, wiping some excess cream from Kouta’s parfait. He then placed it in his mouth to get the cream. He returned his hand to the pocket and watched Kouta process what had happened between them. His expression became still, guarded.

“You, what? You—”

Kaito cut him off. “I know what I did.”

The Armored Rider blushed. He swallowed, trying to fight down a smile from forming. “I didn’t think you…”

Kaito closed the short distance between them. “I take what I want, Kazuraba.”

“Yeah, but..” Kouta trailed off. “You could have said something first!”

Kaito put his hands on the other’s shoulders, gently lowering him back to the seat. He leaned over the smaller man until their faces nearly touched. He tilted his head slightly to the side and, right before their lips could touch, said, “Don’t move.”

Kouta nodded and smiled into the kiss.


End file.
